Life as James
by The Stupid Hufflepuffs
Summary: NextGen one shot. Kinda funny. It took us a few days... probably since we did it via e-mail. We hope you enjoy. Reviews always welcome! Sorry if you don't like it!


**A/N: Okay, so here's a story we wrote. Every other line is each others... about... so yeah... **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter**

"What do you want to do? Me? In the third floor broom closet? 8:00?" Victoire asked Teddy, moving her fingers across his face, intoxicating him with her Veela-ness. He looked awe-struck, mouth wide open as she walked away.

"Wow," Teddy said dreamily as his brain was oozing out of focus staring at her backside.

"I know McGonagoll just gave us 5 feet of an essay on animagus's's...s...s!" said James who had not noticed that what Teddy was looking at.

"Uh Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you there mate you look like Victorie just asked you to join her in the third floor broomcloset," James laughed

"She has," sighed Teddy dreamily.

"WHAT?" James exclaimed. "I AM SO TELLING DAD!"

"NOOOO!" screeched Teddy. "He'll tell Ginny who'll tell Ron, who'll tell Hermione, who'll tell Goerge who'll laugh, owl me and never give another peaceful day of life but then decide to tell, Mr. Weasley who'll tell Charlie who'll not be able to hold it in and tell Percy who will just have to tell someone, and that someone will be Bill who will tell Fluer who will be so happy she'll owl Victorie who'll come over to me and then I'm done for! James, come on! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he was saying all this while they were going to the owlry where Teddy's doom was awaiting...

"Well..." James said, "I guess I could cut you some slack." He put the piece of parchment in his mouth and ate it. "All gone," he shrugged.

"James, mate, you're scaring me," said Teddy edging away from James the paper eating machine. But James always did eat everything like it was the end of the earth. it was fun to watch Ginny scold him.

_Flashback_

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? ALBUS NEEDS FOOD TOO! SO DOES YOU'RE SISTER! AND YOU GO AND EAT _ALL_ THE LICORICE WANDS! IF I DIDN'T REMEMBER MAKING YOU I WOULD SAY YOU WERE YOU'RE UNCLES CHILD!" Ginny yelled at him.

_end flashback_

"You eat everything. I remember when Mrs. Weasley made the cauldron full of...whatever it was… and you ate all of it and wanted more so you stuck your head in the cauldron but couldn't get it out! Ginny went ballistic!" said Teddy through laughter, James could see his hair change color while he was laughingand held in laughter of his own.

"So! At least I'm not SHAGGING MY COUSIN IN THE THIRD FLOOR BROOM CLOSET!" James shouted the last part so all of Hogwarts could hear.

"James… I'd watch out… All of Hogwarts is going to think you're gonna shag you're cousin in the third-floor broom closet."

"Crap!"

"Yeah that's what I thought," said Teddy, "Hmm. Maybe I should write to Ginny. She needs to know."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed James, hugging Teddy's leg, "Please Teddy don't tell my mom about this!".

"Uhm…" A female voice came from behind Teddy, "Excuse me," she said. She looked like a second year, like James. Teddy chuckled as James turned bright red.

"Someone has a crush," Teddy whispered.

"Ewe, who would have a crush on _her_?" James said rudely. The girl looked at them then tied her letter to an owl and ran away.

"JAMES YOU JACKASS!" Teddy screamed.

"What?" said James.

Teddy slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" said James, "I actually do like that girl, what should I do Teddy?" he pleaded.

Teddy looked at his watch. "THIRD FLOOR BROOMClOSET!" He shouted.

"What?" James asked. "Oh…" He said.

"Hey Rosy," called James, turning around knowing his younger cousin would be there listening to every word that Teddy said.

"Yeah," said Rosy in a sweet voice.

"I bet you three galleons Teddy and Victorie will end up a married couple!"

"You're on. They think of each other as siblings."

_The next morning at breakfast_

"Look at them," James said to Rose, looking at his cousin and almost-brother at the Ravenclaw table, "There's no doubt that they're in love."

"Young couples never last," Rose said.

"And how do you know that, professor rosy?" said James

"I just do professor James," answered Rosy than she walked away to her friend.

James was left alone with no one to sit with so he just sat down any where. What he didn't notice though was that he just sat next to Anna, the girl he had insulted!

"Oh, it's _you_," she said angrily.

"About that. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are, jackass," She said.

"I really am," he said.

"So you admit it?"

"YOU'RE THE JACKASS!" James yelled for the whole school to hear, standing up. She stood up too.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" She said, tears in her eyes. She slapped James and ran off.

Just then Teddy came back to the Gryffindor table with lipstick all over his face.

"Wow, James you really have a way with red heads and most women in general huh?" he said smugly.

"Shut up Teddy," said James.

"Need help with her?" asked Teddy

"Kinda."

"Sure?"

"Huh?"

"I'll help you."

"Thanks."

"Okay," Teddy said.

A few hours later, looking around the corner. He saw Anna walke down, "Give her this chocolate."

"You sure it'll work?" James asked, looking at his white shirt, tie, and black pants.

"Deffinately," Teddy said, flattening James's cow-lick.

"Hi, Anna, I... um... thought that maybe... to...um... make up for the way I've... treated you... we could... um... go to Hogsmeade together?" said james nervously, handing her the chocolate.

"Haha, very funny Potter. Now, please, tell me what you really want before you embarrass me. Oh! Wait! too late! You've already done that," said Anna and she stalked off leaving for her business, she left a very surprised and hurt James Potter.

James turned the corner to see Teddy and Victoire making out. He sighed sadly and walked away. Alone, ditched, sad.

He started out the gates and onto the grounds when something caught his arm, turning around he saw the girl of his dreams, Anna.

He sighed and prepared himself to be slapped, kicked, yelled at and ect.

But none of those happened.

The minute he turned around Anna pressed her lips to his mouth and they started a snog session that only ended when at curfew.

_Next morning at breakfast:_

James sat down, thinking about his life. It was great.

"I hate you," Anna said to him.

Okay, maybe it wasn't.

**A/N: See, Choco. I can upload a story!_ That just shows YOU!_ Yeah, I actually let out a little laugh at the end of this. ♥ Mems&Choco**


End file.
